SYTO for kids!
by MaximumRide-Fang
Summary: This is a SYTO outline thing...take a peak...make a character...give suggestions...then sit back relax and see how this thing plays out! now click and look this over! click it...click it...i can see you...now click it!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people I'm going to do a SYTO Because I've been wanting to do one for a couple weeks now. I want you to send me the best characters you can think of and if I like them I'll add them to the list. Now understand this….I'm not a picky person…but I don't want the character to be half-assed….I wont even think of using it if it is. Also if you come up with some awesome event to put in the story I will be willing to listen and if I like it then I'll add it and give you credit. So have fun!

I need at least 4 main couples (there might be more but these four couples will be focused on) so feel free to suggest some later when all the characters are chosen. Same sex couples are accepted so do feel free to suggest them as well. Also suggest good violent characters (the type people love to hate) every story needs that type to make it more interesting.

Okay so hears the out line…

**Forum:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Friends:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Volunteered or Reaped:

Reaction:

Training room:

Private session:

Interview:

Cornucopia:

Arena Strategy:

Outfits:

Interview outfit-

Reaping outfit-

Chariot outfit-

Token:

Gay, Lesbian, Bi, crossdresser, or straight:

Romance:

Alliances:

**Example or Forum:**

Name: Alphonse Prynn

Age: 16

Gender: Boy

District: 10

Appearance: tall and slender (at 5' 4" 135lb) with short black hair. He eyes are a deep blue color and thin wire rimmed glasses frame them quite nicely. He's a rather handsome young man.

Personality: Withdraw from others, he finds more comfort in logic then in actual human beings. He loves to play with others emotions and so long as he can manage it he keeps his own hidden from others. He's smart but when it comes to human interaction he's entirely lost. In general he is a very lonely boy whom wishes for a friend but hasn't had one for a very long time. This makes him a bit bitter, sarcastic, and seemingly uncaring. He has a soft spot in his heart for animals and this causes some difficultly when it comes to killing them for food.

Family: Alphonse Prynn Sr. *originally from district six* (A father that gives him the cold shoulder often when the boy doesn't do well in his studies or anything for that matter) Kathleen Prynn *originally from district two* (a mother whom rarely speaks to him) James Prynn (merely a sickly young boy….but his whole world as well….this is his little brother…age 13.…he was reaped but Al took his place instead) Locus Malio (a man whom seems rather fond of him and his mother….very fond of his mother….and at least friendly and caring to him….stopped coming to visit a week after his sixth birthday…his remains were found in the river three months later)

Friends: Heather Lelt (first love….4 years older then him…died in a pervious hunger game) Walt Roberts (meets in training room…romance) Kylic Boncreek(alliance) and a large dog that follows him around at times while he is home named Krimp.

Background: Lives in district 10 with his father, mother, and his younger brother whom is constantly ill. His father is a scientist while his mother is a doctor. Neither focuses on either of their children so most of the time Al takes care of his little brother. His father hates him and he's not sure why….his mother chooses to ignore him…and again he is not sure why. Often when he was a child he would travel the streets at night hoping that his parents would notice and worry. They never did. One night….on his 10th birthday to be precise…he was walking calmly down an alley and finds moments later….a dog staring at him with what he thought was hunger in his little eyes. The dog jumps forward and the boy thinks he's going to die…..until the dog merely lips his face. He heard feminine chuckling just beyond the dog and saw a girl with crimson red hair and emerald green eyes. The dog was hers and it's name was Krimp. She was fourteen….a typical street rat and a common thief…and yet they formed a friendship….and two years later…..though really he was two young to truly know what love was…..he told her that he was in love with her. A week later her name was drawn and she was sent off to the hunger games….she never returned. Sense then the closest things he's had to friends were his brother and Krimp.

Hobbies and Professions: He can draw rather well. His colors and shades are almost always spot on and his memory is perfect so he can easily draw something after only seeing it once.

Likes: He really likes to eat new foods, he likes watching the sun set beyond the horizon, he adores amusing himself with confusing others, and he loves gentle physical contact that doesn't lead to anything. (though he would never admit the last one out loud)

Dislikes: He hates when people watch him eat, he hates people who make fun of his glasses, hates fast transportation because he fears getting into an accident in them (his motto is "if we were meant to go faster then a run then we would have motors and wheels….not hearts and feet"), hates chocolate (or claims to…..really it only reminds him of Heather…she was the only person whom ever gave him chocolate) he really truly dislikes Hypocrites and hates the word fabulous.

Strengths: He's a good strategist. He can plan something out and make it happen no matter how much he seems like an under dog. He is allow a good shock with a pistol.

Flaws: He may seem cold enough to kill someone….but he isn't really….when he looks into someone or something's eyes he just can't pull the trigger.

Volunteered or Reaped: Volunteered after he heard his brother's name was called. (his brother is always so ill….he would never had a chance).

Reaction: He is rather calm about it. He goes and volunteers without a second thought and in all truths….is really planning to die

Training room: Stops at each station but only really pays attention to the person whom is talking about wild berries….which are safe and which aren't. He see a small clumsily boy at one of the stations and snorts as the boy trips. He walks away without helping him up.

Private session: Manages to hit the dummies in both vital points

Interview: stares at the council with cold eyes, "I plan to win….and I will win….I'm not failure and I sure as hell don't plan to go back to my district in a body bag….not like people before me…." (thinks of Heather as he says the last part and walks away)

Cornucopia: He grabs a backpack, and a small hand gun….just barely avoids being hit with a arrow that flies towards his should and is pushed to the ground by the district 2 boy Walt….…..whom basically just saved his life….he gets up and runs off. Walt tries to run but get hit in the leg by a hunting knife….Al comes back and helps him get away. Arena Strategy: stay low in the day (bushes) to fight and hide and high at night (trees) to sleep …., wait for people to pass by the bush then shoot them (easer said then done) Weapons of choice: Pistol, confusion, emotional manipulation, and his fist if he doesn't know what else to use. Later Al and Walt team up with Kylic. Leave killing to Kylic, survive as long as possible, kill only if to protect someone.

Outfits:

Interview outfit- A nice white button up shirt with black dress pants. Has a black and white stripped tie.

Reaping outfit- A gray suit with a white button up and dark midnight blue tie.

Chariot outfit- He is wearing a dark blue set of pants and a shirt. Glowing light blue numbers and equations are on the shirt and they seem to be…no….they are twisting and turning on the outfit. They move gracefully upon the fabric.

Token: Heather's old green bandana

Gay, Lesbian, Bi, crossdresser, or straight: Bi

Romance: Walt Roberts

Alliances: Kylic Boncreek

**Tribute List**

District 1

Boy: Open

Girl: Open

District 2

Boy: Walt Roberts

Girl: Open

District 3

Boy: Open

Girl: OPen

District 4

Boy: Open

Girl: Open

District 5

Boy: Open

Girl: Open

District 6

Boy: Open

Girl: Open

District 7

Boy: Open

Girl: Open

District 8

Boy: Open

Girl: Open

District 9

Boy: Kylic Boncreek

Girl: Open

District 10

Boy: Alphonse Prynn

Girl: Open

District 11

Boy: Open

Girl: Open

District 12

Boy: Open

Girl: Open

Okay feel free to post your character as a review on this or private message me your character. The latter if you want your character to be a surprise to the other readers. Have fun with this!


	2. characters still needed!

okay so some characters have already been chosen but there is still several left to do...so continue to send them in...and if you see a name you like then i will send the profile to you and you can decide whether you want to be romantgically involved with them or if you simply want to form an alliance with them.

I need at least 4 main couples (there might be more but these four couples will be focused on) so feel free to suggest some later when all the characters are chosen. Same sex couples are accepted so do feel free to suggest them as well. Also suggest good violent characters (the type people love to hate) every story needs that type to make it more interesting.

Okay so hears the out line…

**Forum:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Friends:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Volunteered or Reaped:

Reaction:

Training room:

Private session:

Interview:

Cornucopia:

Arena Strategy:

Outfits:

Interview outfit-

Reaping outfit-

Chariot outfit-

Token:

Gay, Lesbian, Bi, crossdresser, or straight:

Romance:

Alliances:

**Example or Forum:**

Name: Alphonse Prynn

Age: 16

Gender: Boy

District: 10

Appearance: tall and slender (at 5' 4" 135lb) with short black hair. He eyes are a deep blue color and thin wire rimmed glasses frame them quite nicely. He's a rather handsome young man.

Personality: Withdraw from others, he finds more comfort in logic then in actual human beings. He loves to play with others emotions and so long as he can manage it he keeps his own hidden from others. He's smart but when it comes to human interaction he's entirely lost. In general he is a very lonely boy whom wishes for a friend but hasn't had one for a very long time. This makes him a bit bitter, sarcastic, and seemingly uncaring. He has a soft spot in his heart for animals and this causes some difficultly when it comes to killing them for food.

Family: Alphonse Prynn Sr. *originally from district six* (A father that gives him the cold shoulder often when the boy doesn't do well in his studies or anything for that matter) Kathleen Prynn *originally from district two* (a mother whom rarely speaks to him) James Prynn (merely a sickly young boy….but his whole world as well….this is his little brother…age 13.…he was reaped but Al took his place instead) Locus Malio (a man whom seems rather fond of him and his mother….very fond of his mother….and at least friendly and caring to him….stopped coming to visit a week after his sixth birthday…his remains were found in the river three months later)

Friends: Heather Lelt (first love….4 years older then him…died in a pervious hunger game) Walt Roberts (meets in training room…romance) Kylic Boncreek(alliance) and a large dog that follows him around at times while he is home named Krimp.

Background: Lives in district 10 with his father, mother, and his younger brother whom is constantly ill. His father is a scientist while his mother is a doctor. Neither focuses on either of their children so most of the time Al takes care of his little brother. His father hates him and he's not sure why….his mother chooses to ignore him…and again he is not sure why. Often when he was a child he would travel the streets at night hoping that his parents would notice and worry. They never did. One night….on his 10th birthday to be precise…he was walking calmly down an alley and finds moments later….a dog staring at him with what he thought was hunger in his little eyes. The dog jumps forward and the boy thinks he's going to die…..until the dog merely lips his face. He heard feminine chuckling just beyond the dog and saw a girl with crimson red hair and emerald green eyes. The dog was hers and it's name was Krimp. She was fourteen….a typical street rat and a common thief…and yet they formed a friendship….and two years later…..though really he was two young to truly know what love was…..he told her that he was in love with her. A week later her name was drawn and she was sent off to the hunger games….she never returned. Sense then the closest things he's had to friends were his brother and Krimp.

Hobbies and Professions: He can draw rather well. His colors and shades are almost always spot on and his memory is perfect so he can easily draw something after only seeing it once.

Likes: He really likes to eat new foods, he likes watching the sun set beyond the horizon, he adores amusing himself with confusing others, and he loves gentle physical contact that doesn't lead to anything. (though he would never admit the last one out loud)

Dislikes: He hates when people watch him eat, he hates people who make fun of his glasses, hates fast transportation because he fears getting into an accident in them (his motto is "if we were meant to go faster then a run then we would have motors and wheels….not hearts and feet"), hates chocolate (or claims to…..really it only reminds him of Heather…she was the only person whom ever gave him chocolate) he really truly dislikes Hypocrites and hates the word fabulous.

Strengths: He's a good strategist. He can plan something out and make it happen no matter how much he seems like an under dog. He is allow a good shock with a pistol.

Flaws: He may seem cold enough to kill someone….but he isn't really….when he looks into someone or something's eyes he just can't pull the trigger.

Volunteered or Reaped: Volunteered after he heard his brother's name was called. (his brother is always so ill….he would never had a chance).

Reaction: He is rather calm about it. He goes and volunteers without a second thought and in all truths….is really planning to die

Training room: Stops at each station but only really pays attention to the person whom is talking about wild berries….which are safe and which aren't. He see a small clumsily boy at one of the stations and snorts as the boy trips. He walks away without helping him up.

Private session: Manages to hit the dummies in both vital points

Interview: stares at the council with cold eyes, "I plan to win….and I will win….I'm not failure and I sure as hell don't plan to go back to my district in a body bag….not like people before me…." (thinks of Heather as he says the last part and walks away)

Cornucopia: He grabs a backpack, and a small hand gun….just barely avoids being hit with a arrow that flies towards his should and is pushed to the ground by the district 2 boy Walt….…..whom basically just saved his life….he gets up and runs off. Walt tries to run but get hit in the leg by a hunting knife….Al comes back and helps him get away. Arena Strategy: stay low in the day (bushes) to fight and hide and high at night (trees) to sleep …., wait for people to pass by the bush then shoot them (easer said then done) Weapons of choice: Pistol, confusion, emotional manipulation, and his fist if he doesn't know what else to use. Later Al and Walt team up with Kylic. Leave killing to Kylic, survive as long as possible, kill only if to protect someone.

Outfits:

Interview outfit- A nice white button up shirt with black dress pants. Has a black and white stripped tie.

Reaping outfit- A gray suit with a white button up and dark midnight blue tie.

Chariot outfit- He is wearing a dark blue set of pants and a shirt. Glowing light blue numbers and equations are on the shirt and they seem to be…no….they are twisting and turning on the outfit. They move gracefully upon the fabric.

Token: Heather's old green bandana

Gay, Lesbian, Bi, crossdresser, or straight: Bi

Romance: Walt Roberts

Alliances: Kylic Boncreek

**Tribute List**

District 1

Boy: Spencer Raymond

Girl: Kennedy Frohawk

District 2

Boy: Walt Roberts

Girl: Alessandra Marinos

District 3

Boy: Open

Girl: OPen

District 4

Boy: Open

Girl: Open

District 5

Boy: Open

Girl: Open

District 6

Boy: Open

Girl: Open

District 7

Boy: Open

Girl: Open

District 8

Boy: Open

Girl: Open

District 9

Boy: Coinin Predison

Girl: Kylic Boncreek

District 10

Boy: Alphonse Prynn

Girl: Open

District 11

Boy: Open

Girl: Lily Emmarose

District 12

Boy: Open

Girl: Open

Okay feel free to post your character as a review on this or private message me your character. The latter if you want your character to be a surprise to the other readers. Have fun with this!


	3. 14 more 14 more!

Come on people there are still a whole lot of spaces left! 14 people to be exact! i dont care if you just want them to be killed straight off the bat...if you have any character ideas tell me and i may put them in the story. am i clear? i kmow your reading this...now am i clear!...yes? yes. good.

okay i need two more main couples ( again there might be more but these couples will be focused on). Two couples have already been decided. One is a same sex couple and another is a staright one. Again i still need two more and i'm not picky...so feel free to suggest some something. Same sex couples are accepted so do feel free to suggest them to. Two violent characters have already been chosen.

Okay so hears the out line…

**Forum:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Friends:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Volunteered or Reaped:

Reaction:

Training room:

Private session:

Interview:

Cornucopia:

Arena Strategy:

Outfits:

Interview outfit-

Reaping outfit-

Chariot outfit-

Token:

Gay, Lesbian, Bi, crossdresser, or straight:

Romance:

Alliances:

**Example or Forum:**

Name: Alphonse Prynn

Age: 16

Gender: Boy

District: 10

Appearance: tall and slender (at 5' 4" 135lb) with short black hair. He eyes are a deep blue color and thin wire rimmed glasses frame them quite nicely. He's a rather handsome young man.

Personality: Withdraw from others, he finds more comfort in logic then in actual human beings. He loves to play with others emotions and so long as he can manage it he keeps his own hidden from others. He's smart but when it comes to human interaction he's entirely lost. In general he is a very lonely boy whom wishes for a friend but hasn't had one for a very long time. This makes him a bit bitter, sarcastic, and seemingly uncaring. He has a soft spot in his heart for animals and this causes some difficultly when it comes to killing them for food.

Family: Alphonse Prynn Sr. *originally from district six* (A father that gives him the cold shoulder often when the boy doesn't do well in his studies or anything for that matter) Kathleen Prynn *originally from district two* (a mother whom rarely speaks to him) James Prynn (merely a sickly young boy….but his whole world as well….this is his little brother…age 13.…he was reaped but Al took his place instead) Locus Malio (a man whom seems rather fond of him and his mother….very fond of his mother….and at least friendly and caring to him….stopped coming to visit a week after his sixth birthday…his remains were found in the river three months later)

Friends: Heather Lelt (first love….4 years older then him…died in a pervious hunger game) Walt Roberts (meets in training room…romance) Kylic Boncreek(alliance) and a large dog that follows him around at times while he is home named Krimp.

Background: Lives in district 10 with his father, mother, and his younger brother whom is constantly ill. His father is a scientist while his mother is a doctor. Neither focuses on either of their children so most of the time Al takes care of his little brother. His father hates him and he's not sure why….his mother chooses to ignore him…and again he is not sure why. Often when he was a child he would travel the streets at night hoping that his parents would notice and worry. They never did. One night….on his 10th birthday to be precise…he was walking calmly down an alley and finds moments later….a dog staring at him with what he thought was hunger in his little eyes. The dog jumps forward and the boy thinks he's going to die…..until the dog merely lips his face. He heard feminine chuckling just beyond the dog and saw a girl with crimson red hair and emerald green eyes. The dog was hers and it's name was Krimp. She was fourteen….a typical street rat and a common thief…and yet they formed a friendship….and two years later…..though really he was two young to truly know what love was…..he told her that he was in love with her. A week later her name was drawn and she was sent off to the hunger games….she never returned. Sense then the closest things he's had to friends were his brother and Krimp.

Hobbies and Professions: He can draw rather well. His colors and shades are almost always spot on and his memory is perfect so he can easily draw something after only seeing it once.

Likes: He really likes to eat new foods, he likes watching the sun set beyond the horizon, he adores amusing himself with confusing others, and he loves gentle physical contact that doesn't lead to anything. (though he would never admit the last one out loud)

Dislikes: He hates when people watch him eat, he hates people who make fun of his glasses, hates fast transportation because he fears getting into an accident in them (his motto is "if we were meant to go faster then a run then we would have motors and wheels….not hearts and feet"), hates chocolate (or claims to…..really it only reminds him of Heather…she was the only person whom ever gave him chocolate) he really truly dislikes Hypocrites and hates the word fabulous.

Strengths: He's a good strategist. He can plan something out and make it happen no matter how much he seems like an under dog. He is allow a good shock with a pistol.

Flaws: He may seem cold enough to kill someone….but he isn't really….when he looks into someone or something's eyes he just can't pull the trigger.

Volunteered or Reaped: Volunteered after he heard his brother's name was called. (his brother is always so ill….he would never had a chance).

Reaction: He is rather calm about it. He goes and volunteers without a second thought and in all truths….is really planning to die

Training room: Stops at each station but only really pays attention to the person whom is talking about wild berries….which are safe and which aren't. He see a small clumsily boy at one of the stations and snorts as the boy trips. He walks away without helping him up.

Private session: Manages to hit the dummies in both vital points

Interview: stares at the council with cold eyes, "I plan to win….and I will win….I'm not failure and I sure as hell don't plan to go back to my district in a body bag….not like people before me…." (thinks of Heather as he says the last part and walks away)

Cornucopia: He grabs a backpack, and a small hand gun….just barely avoids being hit with a arrow that flies towards his should and is pushed to the ground by the district 2 boy Walt….…..whom basically just saved his life….he gets up and runs off. Walt tries to run but get hit in the leg by a hunting knife….Al comes back and helps him get away. Arena Strategy: stay low in the day (bushes) to fight and hide and high at night (trees) to sleep …., wait for people to pass by the bush then shoot them (easer said then done) Weapons of choice: Pistol, confusion, emotional manipulation, and his fist if he doesn't know what else to use. Later Al and Walt team up with Kylic. Leave killing to Kylic, survive as long as possible, kill only if to protect someone.

Outfits:

Interview outfit- A nice white button up shirt with black dress pants. Has a black and white stripped tie.

Reaping outfit- A gray suit with a white button up and dark midnight blue tie.

Chariot outfit- He is wearing a dark blue set of pants and a shirt. Glowing light blue numbers and equations are on the shirt and they seem to be…no….they are twisting and turning on the outfit. They move gracefully upon the fabric.

Token: Heather's old green bandana

Gay, Lesbian, Bi, crossdresser, or straight: Bi

Romance: Walt Roberts

Alliances: Kylic Boncreek

**Tribute List**

District 1

Boy: Gold Gemrose

Girl: Silver Gemrose

District 2

Boy: Walt Roberts

Girl: Alessandra Marinos

District 3

Boy: Spencer Raymond

Girl: Kennedy Frohawk

District 4

Boy: Open

Girl: Open

District 5

Boy: Open

Girl: Open

District 6

Boy: Open

Girl: Open

District 7

Boy: Open

Girl: Open

District 8

Boy: Open

Girl: Open

District 9

Boy: Coinin Predison

Girl: Kylic Boncreek

District 10

Boy: Alphonse Prynn

Girl: Open

District 11

Boy: Open

Girl: Lily Emmarose

District 12

Boy: Open

Girl: Open

Okay feel free to post your character as a review on this or private message me your character. The latter if you want your character to be a surprise to the other readers. Have fun with this!


	4. nine more nine more

spaces are filling up fast so come on people come on! submit a character now! Theres only 9 people left to be exact! i dont care if you just want them to be killed straight off the bat...if you have any character ideas tell me and i may put them in the story. am i clear? i kmow your reading this...now am i clear!...yes? yes. good.

Only one more main couple! ( again there might be more but these couples will be focused on). Three couples have already been decided. One is a same sex couple and another two are staright ones (Both of which are same district relationships). Again i still need one more and i'm not picky...so feel free to suggest some something. Same sex couples are accepted so do feel free to suggest them to. Three violent characters have already been chosen.

Okay so hears the out line…

**Forum:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Friends:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Volunteered or Reaped:

Reaction:

Training room:

Private session:

Interview:

Cornucopia:

Arena Strategy:

Outfits:

Interview outfit-

Reaping outfit-

Chariot outfit-

Token:

Gay, Lesbian, Bi, crossdresser, or straight:

Romance:

Alliances:

**Example or Forum:**

Name: Alphonse Prynn

Age: 16

Gender: Boy

District: 10

Appearance: tall and slender (at 5' 4" 135lb) with short black hair. He eyes are a deep blue color and thin wire rimmed glasses frame them quite nicely. He's a rather handsome young man.

Personality: Withdraw from others, he finds more comfort in logic then in actual human beings. He loves to play with others emotions and so long as he can manage it he keeps his own hidden from others. He's smart but when it comes to human interaction he's entirely lost. In general he is a very lonely boy whom wishes for a friend but hasn't had one for a very long time. This makes him a bit bitter, sarcastic, and seemingly uncaring. He has a soft spot in his heart for animals and this causes some difficultly when it comes to killing them for food.

Family: Alphonse Prynn Sr. *originally from district six* (A father that gives him the cold shoulder often when the boy doesn't do well in his studies or anything for that matter) Kathleen Prynn *originally from district two* (a mother whom rarely speaks to him) James Prynn (merely a sickly young boy….but his whole world as well….this is his little brother…age 13.…he was reaped but Al took his place instead) Locus Malio (a man whom seems rather fond of him and his mother….very fond of his mother….and at least friendly and caring to him….stopped coming to visit a week after his sixth birthday…his remains were found in the river three months later)

Friends: Heather Lelt (first love….4 years older then him…died in a pervious hunger game) Walt Roberts (meets in training room…romance) Kylic Boncreek(alliance) and a large dog that follows him around at times while he is home named Krimp.

Background: Lives in district 10 with his father, mother, and his younger brother whom is constantly ill. His father is a scientist while his mother is a doctor. Neither focuses on either of their children so most of the time Al takes care of his little brother. His father hates him and he's not sure why….his mother chooses to ignore him…and again he is not sure why. Often when he was a child he would travel the streets at night hoping that his parents would notice and worry. They never did. One night….on his 10th birthday to be precise…he was walking calmly down an alley and finds moments later….a dog staring at him with what he thought was hunger in his little eyes. The dog jumps forward and the boy thinks he's going to die…..until the dog merely lips his face. He heard feminine chuckling just beyond the dog and saw a girl with crimson red hair and emerald green eyes. The dog was hers and it's name was Krimp. She was fourteen….a typical street rat and a common thief…and yet they formed a friendship….and two years later…..though really he was two young to truly know what love was…..he told her that he was in love with her. A week later her name was drawn and she was sent off to the hunger games….she never returned. Sense then the closest things he's had to friends were his brother and Krimp.

Hobbies and Professions: He can draw rather well. His colors and shades are almost always spot on and his memory is perfect so he can easily draw something after only seeing it once.

Likes: He really likes to eat new foods, he likes watching the sun set beyond the horizon, he adores amusing himself with confusing others, and he loves gentle physical contact that doesn't lead to anything. (though he would never admit the last one out loud)

Dislikes: He hates when people watch him eat, he hates people who make fun of his glasses, hates fast transportation because he fears getting into an accident in them (his motto is "if we were meant to go faster then a run then we would have motors and wheels….not hearts and feet"), hates chocolate (or claims to…..really it only reminds him of Heather…she was the only person whom ever gave him chocolate) he really truly dislikes Hypocrites and hates the word fabulous.

Strengths: He's a good strategist. He can plan something out and make it happen no matter how much he seems like an under dog. He is allow a good shock with a pistol.

Flaws: He may seem cold enough to kill someone….but he isn't really….when he looks into someone or something's eyes he just can't pull the trigger.

Volunteered or Reaped: Volunteered after he heard his brother's name was called. (his brother is always so ill….he would never had a chance).

Reaction: He is rather calm about it. He goes and volunteers without a second thought and in all truths….is really planning to die

Training room: Stops at each station but only really pays attention to the person whom is talking about wild berries….which are safe and which aren't. He see a small clumsily boy at one of the stations and snorts as the boy trips. He walks away without helping him up.

Private session: Manages to hit the dummies in both vital points

Interview: stares at the council with cold eyes, "I plan to win….and I will win….I'm not failure and I sure as hell don't plan to go back to my district in a body bag….not like people before me…." (thinks of Heather as he says the last part and walks away)

Cornucopia: He grabs a backpack, and a small hand gun….just barely avoids being hit with a arrow that flies towards his should and is pushed to the ground by the district 2 boy Walt….…..whom basically just saved his life….he gets up and runs off. Walt tries to run but get hit in the leg by a hunting knife….Al comes back and helps him get away. Arena Strategy: stay low in the day (bushes) to fight and hide and high at night (trees) to sleep …., wait for people to pass by the bush then shoot them (easer said then done) Weapons of choice: Pistol, confusion, emotional manipulation, and his fist if he doesn't know what else to use. Later Al and Walt team up with Kylic. Leave killing to Kylic, survive as long as possible, kill only if to protect someone.

Outfits:

Interview outfit- A nice white button up shirt with black dress pants. Has a black and white stripped tie.

Reaping outfit- A gray suit with a white button up and dark midnight blue tie.

Chariot outfit- He is wearing a dark blue set of pants and a shirt. Glowing light blue numbers and equations are on the shirt and they seem to be…no….they are twisting and turning on the outfit. They move gracefully upon the fabric.

Token: Heather's old green bandana

Gay, Lesbian, Bi, crossdresser, or straight: Bi

Romance: Walt Roberts

Alliances: Kylic Boncreek

**Tribute List**

District 1

Boy: Gold Gemrose

Girl: Silver Gemrose

District 2

Boy: Walt Roberts

Girl: Alessandra Marinos

District 3

Boy: Spencer Raymond

Girl: Kennedy Frohawk

District 4

Boy: Open

Girl: Pixie Hartson

District 5

Boy: Open

Girl: Open

District 6

Boy: Open

Girl: Open

District 7

Boy: Open

Girl: Autumn Rose Bradford

District 8

Boy: Open

Girl: Open

District 9

Boy: Coinin Predison

Girl: Kylic Boncreek

District 10

Boy: Alphonse Prynn

Girl: Lilith Elbourne

District 11

Boy: Open

Girl: Lily Emmarose

District 12

Boy: (reserved)

Girl: Aster Mincento

Okay feel free to post your character as a review on this or private message me your character. The latter if you want your character to be a surprise to the other readers. Have fun with this!


	5. 5

We have 5 more...time is ticking! time is ticking! so if you wanna get a spot for the characters you better do it now! i mean come on people! there isn't many spaces left so if you wanna spot you gotta fet one fast!

No more main romance spots left...you lose! :p (if you want a minor romance spot however...you might still get one)

Okay so hears the out line…

**Forum:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Friends:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Volunteered or Reaped:

Reaction:

Training room:

Private session:

Interview:

Cornucopia:

Arena Strategy:

Outfits:

Interview outfit-

Reaping outfit-

Chariot outfit-

Token:

Gay, Lesbian, Bi, crossdresser, or straight:

Romance:

Alliances:

**Example or Forum:**

Name: Alphonse Prynn

Age: 16

Gender: Boy

District: 10

Appearance: tall and slender (at 5' 4" 135lb) with short black hair. He eyes are a deep blue color and thin wire rimmed glasses frame them quite nicely. He's a rather handsome young man.

Personality: Withdraw from others, he finds more comfort in logic then in actual human beings. He loves to play with others emotions and so long as he can manage it he keeps his own hidden from others. He's smart but when it comes to human interaction he's entirely lost. In general he is a very lonely boy whom wishes for a friend but hasn't had one for a very long time. This makes him a bit bitter, sarcastic, and seemingly uncaring. He has a soft spot in his heart for animals and this causes some difficultly when it comes to killing them for food.

Family: Alphonse Prynn Sr. *originally from district six* (A father that gives him the cold shoulder often when the boy doesn't do well in his studies or anything for that matter) Kathleen Prynn *originally from district two* (a mother whom rarely speaks to him) James Prynn (merely a sickly young boy….but his whole world as well….this is his little brother…age 13.…he was reaped but Al took his place instead) Locus Malio (a man whom seems rather fond of him and his mother….very fond of his mother….and at least friendly and caring to him….stopped coming to visit a week after his sixth birthday…his remains were found in the river three months later)

Friends: Heather Lelt (first love….4 years older then him…died in a pervious hunger game) Walt Roberts (meets in training room…romance) Kylic Boncreek(alliance) and a large dog that follows him around at times while he is home named Krimp.

Background: Lives in district 10 with his father, mother, and his younger brother whom is constantly ill. His father is a scientist while his mother is a doctor. Neither focuses on either of their children so most of the time Al takes care of his little brother. His father hates him and he's not sure why….his mother chooses to ignore him…and again he is not sure why. Often when he was a child he would travel the streets at night hoping that his parents would notice and worry. They never did. One night….on his 10th birthday to be precise…he was walking calmly down an alley and finds moments later….a dog staring at him with what he thought was hunger in his little eyes. The dog jumps forward and the boy thinks he's going to die…..until the dog merely lips his face. He heard feminine chuckling just beyond the dog and saw a girl with crimson red hair and emerald green eyes. The dog was hers and it's name was Krimp. She was fourteen….a typical street rat and a common thief…and yet they formed a friendship….and two years later…..though really he was two young to truly know what love was…..he told her that he was in love with her. A week later her name was drawn and she was sent off to the hunger games….she never returned. Sense then the closest things he's had to friends were his brother and Krimp.

Hobbies and Professions: He can draw rather well. His colors and shades are almost always spot on and his memory is perfect so he can easily draw something after only seeing it once.

Likes: He really likes to eat new foods, he likes watching the sun set beyond the horizon, he adores amusing himself with confusing others, and he loves gentle physical contact that doesn't lead to anything. (though he would never admit the last one out loud)

Dislikes: He hates when people watch him eat, he hates people who make fun of his glasses, hates fast transportation because he fears getting into an accident in them (his motto is "if we were meant to go faster then a run then we would have motors and wheels….not hearts and feet"), hates chocolate (or claims to…..really it only reminds him of Heather…she was the only person whom ever gave him chocolate) he really truly dislikes Hypocrites and hates the word fabulous.

Strengths: He's a good strategist. He can plan something out and make it happen no matter how much he seems like an under dog. He is allow a good shock with a pistol.

Flaws: He may seem cold enough to kill someone….but he isn't really….when he looks into someone or something's eyes he just can't pull the trigger.

Volunteered or Reaped: Volunteered after he heard his brother's name was called. (his brother is always so ill….he would never had a chance).

Reaction: He is rather calm about it. He goes and volunteers without a second thought and in all truths….is really planning to die

Training room: Stops at each station but only really pays attention to the person whom is talking about wild berries….which are safe and which aren't. He see a small clumsily boy at one of the stations and snorts as the boy trips. He walks away without helping him up.

Private session: Manages to hit the dummies in both vital points

Interview: stares at the council with cold eyes, "I plan to win….and I will win….I'm not failure and I sure as hell don't plan to go back to my district in a body bag….not like people before me…." (thinks of Heather as he says the last part and walks away)

Cornucopia: He grabs a backpack, and a small hand gun….just barely avoids being hit with a arrow that flies towards his should and is pushed to the ground by the district 2 boy Walt….…..whom basically just saved his life….he gets up and runs off. Walt tries to run but get hit in the leg by a hunting knife….Al comes back and helps him get away. Arena Strategy: stay low in the day (bushes) to fight and hide and high at night (trees) to sleep …., wait for people to pass by the bush then shoot them (easer said then done) Weapons of choice: Pistol, confusion, emotional manipulation, and his fist if he doesn't know what else to use. Later Al and Walt team up with Kylic. Leave killing to Kylic, survive as long as possible, kill only if to protect someone.

Outfits:

Interview outfit- A nice white button up shirt with black dress pants. Has a black and white stripped tie.

Reaping outfit- A gray suit with a white button up and dark midnight blue tie.

Chariot outfit- He is wearing a dark blue set of pants and a shirt. Glowing light blue numbers and equations are on the shirt and they seem to be…no….they are twisting and turning on the outfit. They move gracefully upon the fabric.

Token: Heather's old green bandana

Gay, Lesbian, Bi, crossdresser, or straight: Bi

Romance: Walt Roberts

Alliances: Kylic Boncreek

**Tribute List**

District 1

Boy: Gold Gemrose

Girl: Silver Gemrose

District 2

Boy: Walt Roberts

Girl: Alessandra Marinos

District 3

Boy: Spencer Raymond

Girl: Kennedy Frohawk

District 4

Boy: (reserved)

Girl: Pixie Hartson

District 5

Boy: Open

Girl: Open

District 6

Boy: Jalen Mandrel

Girl: Deity Di Malus

District 7

Boy: Open

Girl: Autumn Rose Bradford

District 8

Boy: Kale Drefan

Girl: Open

District 9

Boy: Coinin Predison

Girl: Kylic Boncreek

District 10

Boy: Alphonse Prynn

Girl: Lilith Elbourne

District 11

Boy: Open

Girl: Lily Emmarose

District 12

Boy: (reserved)

Girl: Aster Mincento

Okay feel free to post your character as a review on this or private message me your character. The latter if you want your character to be a surprise to the other readers. Have fun with this!


	6. come onjust a few more

We have a few more...time is ticking! time is ticking! so if you wanna get a spot for the characters you better do it now! i mean come on people! there isn't many spaces left so if you wanna spot you gotta get one fast!

No more main romance spots left...you lose! :p (if you want a minor romance spot however...you might still get one)

Okay so hears the out line…

**Forum:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Friends:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Volunteered or Reaped:

Reaction:

Training room:

Private session:

Interview:

Cornucopia:

Arena Strategy:

Outfits:

Interview outfit-

Reaping outfit-

Chariot outfit-

Token:

Gay, Lesbian, Bi, crossdresser, or straight:

Romance:

Alliances:

**Example or Forum:**

Name: Alphonse Prynn

Age: 16

Gender: Boy

District: 10

Appearance: tall and slender (at 5' 4" 135lb) with short black hair. He eyes are a deep blue color and thin wire rimmed glasses frame them quite nicely. He's a rather handsome young man.

Personality: Withdraw from others, he finds more comfort in logic then in actual human beings. He loves to play with others emotions and so long as he can manage it he keeps his own hidden from others. He's smart but when it comes to human interaction he's entirely lost. In general he is a very lonely boy whom wishes for a friend but hasn't had one for a very long time. This makes him a bit bitter, sarcastic, and seemingly uncaring. He has a soft spot in his heart for animals and this causes some difficultly when it comes to killing them for food.

Family: Alphonse Prynn Sr. *originally from district six* (A father that gives him the cold shoulder often when the boy doesn't do well in his studies or anything for that matter) Kathleen Prynn *originally from district two* (a mother whom rarely speaks to him) James Prynn (merely a sickly young boy….but his whole world as well….this is his little brother…age 13.…he was reaped but Al took his place instead) Locus Malio (a man whom seems rather fond of him and his mother….very fond of his mother….and at least friendly and caring to him….stopped coming to visit a week after his sixth birthday…his remains were found in the river three months later)

Friends: Heather Lelt (first love….4 years older then him…died in a pervious hunger game) Walt Roberts (meets in training room…romance) Kylic Boncreek(alliance) and a large dog that follows him around at times while he is home named Krimp.

Background: Lives in district 10 with his father, mother, and his younger brother whom is constantly ill. His father is a scientist while his mother is a doctor. Neither focuses on either of their children so most of the time Al takes care of his little brother. His father hates him and he's not sure why….his mother chooses to ignore him…and again he is not sure why. Often when he was a child he would travel the streets at night hoping that his parents would notice and worry. They never did. One night….on his 10th birthday to be precise…he was walking calmly down an alley and finds moments later….a dog staring at him with what he thought was hunger in his little eyes. The dog jumps forward and the boy thinks he's going to die…..until the dog merely lips his face. He heard feminine chuckling just beyond the dog and saw a girl with crimson red hair and emerald green eyes. The dog was hers and it's name was Krimp. She was fourteen….a typical street rat and a common thief…and yet they formed a friendship….and two years later…..though really he was two young to truly know what love was…..he told her that he was in love with her. A week later her name was drawn and she was sent off to the hunger games….she never returned. Sense then the closest things he's had to friends were his brother and Krimp.

Hobbies and Professions: He can draw rather well. His colors and shades are almost always spot on and his memory is perfect so he can easily draw something after only seeing it once.

Likes: He really likes to eat new foods, he likes watching the sun set beyond the horizon, he adores amusing himself with confusing others, and he loves gentle physical contact that doesn't lead to anything. (though he would never admit the last one out loud)

Dislikes: He hates when people watch him eat, he hates people who make fun of his glasses, hates fast transportation because he fears getting into an accident in them (his motto is "if we were meant to go faster then a run then we would have motors and wheels….not hearts and feet"), hates chocolate (or claims to…..really it only reminds him of Heather…she was the only person whom ever gave him chocolate) he really truly dislikes Hypocrites and hates the word fabulous.

Strengths: He's a good strategist. He can plan something out and make it happen no matter how much he seems like an under dog. He is allow a good shock with a pistol.

Flaws: He may seem cold enough to kill someone….but he isn't really….when he looks into someone or something's eyes he just can't pull the trigger.

Volunteered or Reaped: Volunteered after he heard his brother's name was called. (his brother is always so ill….he would never had a chance).

Reaction: He is rather calm about it. He goes and volunteers without a second thought and in all truths….is really planning to die

Training room: Stops at each station but only really pays attention to the person whom is talking about wild berries….which are safe and which aren't. He see a small clumsily boy at one of the stations and snorts as the boy trips. He walks away without helping him up.

Private session: Manages to hit the dummies in both vital points

Interview: stares at the council with cold eyes, "I plan to win….and I will win….I'm not failure and I sure as hell don't plan to go back to my district in a body bag….not like people before me…." (thinks of Heather as he says the last part and walks away)

Cornucopia: He grabs a backpack, and a small hand gun….just barely avoids being hit with a arrow that flies towards his should and is pushed to the ground by the district 2 boy Walt….…..whom basically just saved his life….he gets up and runs off. Walt tries to run but get hit in the leg by a hunting knife….Al comes back and helps him get away. Arena Strategy: stay low in the day (bushes) to fight and hide and high at night (trees) to sleep …., wait for people to pass by the bush then shoot them (easer said then done) Weapons of choice: Pistol, confusion, emotional manipulation, and his fist if he doesn't know what else to use. Later Al and Walt team up with Kylic. Leave killing to Kylic, survive as long as possible, kill only if to protect someone.

Outfits:

Interview outfit- A nice white button up shirt with black dress pants. Has a black and white stripped tie.

Reaping outfit- A gray suit with a white button up and dark midnight blue tie.

Chariot outfit- He is wearing a dark blue set of pants and a shirt. Glowing light blue numbers and equations are on the shirt and they seem to be…no….they are twisting and turning on the outfit. They move gracefully upon the fabric.

Token: Heather's old green bandana

Gay, Lesbian, Bi, crossdresser, or straight: Bi

Romance: Walt Roberts

Alliances: Kylic Boncreek

**Tribute List**

District 1

Boy: Gold Gemrose

Girl: Silver Gemrose

District 2

Boy: Walt Roberts

Girl: Alessandra Marinos

District 3

Boy: Spencer Raymond

Girl: Kennedy Frohawk

District 4

Boy: Hendric Felt

Girl: Pixie Hartson

District 5

Boy: Open

Girl: Open

District 6

Boy: Jalen Mandrel

Girl: Deity Di Malus

District 7

Boy: Open

Girl: Autumn Rose Bradford

District 8

Boy: Kale Drefan

Girl: Open

District 9

Boy: Coinin Predison

Girl: Kylic Boncreek

District 10

Boy: Alphonse Prynn

Girl: Lilith Elbourne

District 11

Boy: Open

Girl: Lily Emmarose

District 12

Boy: (reserved)

Girl: Aster Mincento

Okay feel free to post your character as a review on this or private message me your character. The latter if you want your character to be a surprise to the other readers. Have fun with this!


	7. woohoo!

Well its offical...all the tributes have been chosen. Just take a look.

**Tribute List**

District 1

Boy: Gold Gemrose

Girl: Silver Gemrose

District 2

Boy: Walt Roberts

Girl: Alessandra Marinos

District 3

Boy: Spencer Raymond

Girl: Kennedy Frohawk

District 4

Boy: Hendric Felt

Girl: Pixie Hartson

District 5

Boy: Kevin Milo

Girl: Minerva Andra

District 6

Boy: Jalen Mandrel

Girl: Deity Di Malus

District 7

Boy: Klave Hunter

Girl: Autumn Rose Bradford

District 8

Boy: Kale Drefan

Girl: Carmen Blackat

District 9

Boy: Coinin Predison

Girl: Crimson Mcd Gregory

District 10

Boy: Alphonse Prynn

Girl: Lilith Elbourne

District 11

Boy: Johnny Northman

Girl: Lily Emmarose

District 12

Boy: Runt Gunnar

Girl: Aster Mincento

Now i'm gonna be nice here...if you wanna choose your tributes fate then PM me...there is a list of fate already chosen however and i do apologise for that. Heres that list.

**Tributes Fates Chosen**

Silver and Gold Gemrose

Walt Roberts

Alessandra Marinos

Spencer Raymond

Kennedy Frohawk

Pixie Hartson

Jalen Mandrel

Coinin Predison

Crimson Mcd Gregory

Alphonse Prynn

Runt Gunnar

Aster Mincento

you are also allowed to choose the fate of other tributes if i find it interesting enough so feel free to look over them and decide.


	8. AN

AN: Ok people...i have finals to study for so dont expect anything really until at least wensday...that's all for now


	9. sorry guys wait a few more days

AN: Sorry people...i got myself grounded so you will have to wait a few days for the chapter...i'm kinda sneaking on to sent this message so lets hope i dont get caught...i'll try to gte the chapter up as soon as i'm ungrounded ok? ok. good.


	10. sorry sorry but its up!

I'm finally posting the first chapter of the story...its called "the Last Jabber Jay" most of it...aside from first and the last chapters will be a long series of Flashbacks from several povs.


End file.
